clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Guns 'n' Puffles
Guns 'n' Puffles is a first-pesron shooter video game developed by IceTech Inc and sold by Penguin Fame Games Ltd. This game was released in 2008 featuring a penguin called Max and his puffles go and kill John McEvil. This game was rated 8.5 by PGN and Game Master rated it 8. Plot's Guns 'N' Puffles: *'Maxis Kite' a.k.a Max is a adventurous penguin in Club Penguin who lived with his father and 8 puffles. His father,Kite Kite, Jr. was a chef in the pizza parlour and he was killed by John McEvil and his Indian partner, Rajan Kartik. Max wants to get full revenge on them both. He and his puffles go and buy guns and go to Island McEvil to kill them. The story is how he kills them. And he finally kills John McEvil after he plants a bomb in Town and many penguins died. Then Max shot him. Guns 'N'Puffles II: *Max is happy and goes to his home and he gets memories of his father and his mother. He went to his father's room and opens his cupboard and fins a box. He opens and finds a letter and an arrow with dried blood in front. He read the letter and he took his puffles and went to kill another guy, Agent Frank Rockingson. Rockingson lives in a hill and Max went to kill him. Then he came to known that Rockingson is the main agent of EPF and his house is fully protected. He kills the EPF agents and goes in, escapes security systems with his puffles and finnaly kills him in the top floor and Max threw Rockingson's body out. Then the EPF Arrives and they put Max on their most wanted list. Then Max escapes from Club Penguin and stays in an unknown island and he is still most wanted by the cops. Then Max throws the letter he read into the sea. Two words were visible in the read. Those two words were "DEAD BODIES". Guns and Puffles: Clash of Legends: Max is now in an island, where he is starving and thirsty. Then he finds an arrow on the floor. He thinks that someone is probably in this island. Then he finds a famous explorer, John '747' Ant. He noticed that John has killed a man. Max kills John and he goes to the dead body of the man. His puffles finds a letter in his pocket. He reads it and he saw a ticket fall down. The letter was an invitation to the Clash of The Legends competition. The way to win this is to take the crown on top a a volcano and wear it. However, there are robotic guards protecting the mountains. Max participates with his puffles and wins the competition. Then, John's brother, Hillary Ant kicked Max and stole the crown. Then he kicked John into the volcano. However, the puffles rescue Max. Then Max takes revenge by killing Hillary in his palace and becomes rich. This game is the toughest in all three. This plot was revealed by a hacking site callec 'www.fixitupcheaters.com'. The Plots of the other games are not revealed yet. MORE GAMES COMING SOON. "We wont stop making games" -John Bradshaw Hatfield(designers of the game) Sayings of others *PGN(Penguin Gaming Network)= "A mind blowing game filled with full action, which is good for 14+ and fantastic graphical effects make it more better" *GameMaster: "A wonderful game suitable for teenagers and adults. Bonus levels and awesome effects and music make this game get more appreciation. IceTech Inc. has done a great work making this game. *Gamez Office: "The game is the best in everything." *Castle Way Gaming Station: "A fantastic game, an awesome plot, great graphics and all others you can imagine. This game is a masterpiece and this will be put in the Game of Fame list. Sequels *Guns 'n' Puffles X-City = The expansion of Guns 'n' Puffles with more weapons and enemies and levels. Released in Fall 2009 *Guns and Puffles II: The sequel to Guns 'n' Puffles, with a new storyline and new enemies and tougher level with improved graphics, sold by Gamers Ltd instead of Penguin Fame Game Ltd. Released in 2010. *Guns 'n' Puffles Desktop: A mini version of this game, released in Penguin OS '10 in 2010. *Guns 'N' Puffles Dead Lands: This game is considered the most violent of all, so this game did not go to markets and this game was boycotted and a great loss to IceTech Inc. and Gamers Ltd. Released in 2011 *Guns 'n' Puffles: Clash of the legends: Upcoming game, will be released in Summer 2012. Cheats This game had no cheats. Cheaters need to download Cheater's Pack from the internet for 40 coins. Platforms *Penguin Fun Station 2 *Penguin Fun Station 2 Slim *P-Box 380 *Penguin PC *Snowtendo Vii *Snowtendo 3DS *Snowtendo Vii2 Category:Games Category:Video Games